classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Assault Mission - Operation: Snake Eyes
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Defeat the 3 NM Lamiae to rescue the 2 Generals. *You start out in (I-9) and must kill 5 Qutrubs before moving on to the next area. **Kill one in the SW corner of (H-9), then to the NW corner of (H-9) where you kill one more. **Head back towards where you started and there will be two Qutrubs in the NE corner of H-9. **The final Qutrub is in the north part of (I-9). **When those 5 are killed the gate at (I-9) will open up and you can move on to the north. *There are lamia in the next area and they are sight aggro, so Invisible right past them. *Head north through the tunnel with the 6 prison-like holding areas. **You will get a message saying "You hear the sounds of swords clashing in the distance." **It is random which room the first general will be in, but find him and kill the NM Lamia (Merrow No.16) she is fighting before she dies. **If she does you lose the Assault. **Once the NM Lamia is killed the general will turn into an NPC. You can talk to her then Invisible up again and move on. *Travel north to (I-6) where another NM lamia (Lamia No.14) awaits at a gate. **Be very careful of this one because it will charm multiple times, so make sure everyone stays faced away from it when it uses belly dance to avoid charm. **At around 1% HP the NM will do an unavoidable Belly Dance that charms you regardless of where you're facing, but don't panic. If at some point during the battle all party members are Charmed or dead, the NM may choose to unlock and walk through the gate, dragging all the Charmed folk along for the ride. This is supposed to happen, as it opens the gate for you. All of her Charm attacks are avoidable, however, and if someone is always alive and uncharmed, Lamia #14 will not open the door. Don't worry if you kill her without her ever opening the door - the door will open automatically a few seconds after her death. **Beware- Lamia No. 14 may bring you near the charmed general while you are under her control. When you become uncharmed, you may unavoidably aggro the general, which makes for a dangerous situation. **Finish her off upon being uncharmed and continue forth. *The final general is at the north part of (H-6) and will fight you; he's been charmed by the Lamia. **Damage must be done to him (somewhere between 30-50% of his life) in order for the final NM Lamia (Lamia No.17) to appear, but do not kill the general. **Once the final Lamia pops put all efforts into killing it. **Maybe have someone kite the general because he does hit hard. **When that Lamia is killed the general becomes uncharmed and the Assualt is won. *The Rune of Release pops at (I-5). Notes * The first general can be cured. It is possible that other spells may be used. * Lamia No.14 charms often. We found it easiest (and safest) to just have everyone get charmed. As long as there was DoT on the NM it didn't regen. * The final general cannot be slept. We found it easiest to kite as a single MNK/NIN was able to take out the Lamia No.17 with minimal support. Map